


The Tomatoes

by curious_Lissa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: A little illustration of one of my favourite scenes from the wonderful fanfic by rfsmiley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Treatise on Food Waste, Original Sin, and Other Assorted Societal Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419361) by [rfsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfsmiley/pseuds/rfsmiley). 



_"Aziraphale, who was getting rather vexed by all of this nonsense, plucked a sticky slice of tomato from the dish with his actual bare fingers and held it against Crowley’s lips. The yellow eyes widened; the wet mouth opened in surprise; and the angel, triumphant, set it on his tongue._

_“It’s the tomatoes,” he said firmly._

_The demon didn’t argue with him, after that."_


End file.
